pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Tower
Vs. Battle Tower is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/14/2017. Story The world is black, while Ian is outlined in red light. Archer rides atop Lugia, it screeching in anger and pain. Archer: (Voice echoing) Lugia, attack! '' Lugia charges an Aeroblast attack when an Ice Beam strikes it, stopping the attack. Pryce rides in on Articuno, it trilling loudly. Pryce: (Voice echoing) ''You want a battle? Come try me, whippersnapper. Mountains rise from the ground, the air getting chilly. Ice imprisons the combatants, as Ian starts running towards it. Ian: (Voice echoing) Pryce! A Beedrill appears, striking Ian in the leg and crippling him. Ian drops to his knees, pain throbbing through his right side. A swarm of Beedrill surround him, as he reaches for his Pokéball belt. It is gone, as the Beedrill all swarm together. Ian shoots up in his bed in a cold sweat. He’s panting heavily, as he wipes his brow. He’s wearing his white sleeveless shirt. Ian: Just a dream. But, Ian looks over at the other bunks, seeing the others sleeping peacefully. He gets out of his bunk and grabs his gear. Ian walks out of the Pokémon Center, there being a mist in the early morning. One of his Pokéballs opens, Metang coming out with eyes looking concerned. Metang: Tang, tang. Ian: I’m fine, Metang. Just, needed a walk. Metang: Tang! Ian: I’ll be fine. Ian and Metang walk along a lakeside in a forest, the mist being especially thick. Ian seems to be walking normally, except for leaning more towards his left leg. The sound of buzzing occurs when a lone Beedrill flies at them through the mist. Metang aggressively moves in front of Ian. Metang: Me! Metang flies forward with Take Down, colliding with Beedrill’s Twinneedle. Beedrill is knocked backwards, injured yet holding its ground. Metang forms a Metal Claw, charging again. Voice: Wait! Stop! Metang: Met? Metang stops its attack, as a young girl with purple hair wearing a white buttoned shirt and purple pants appears out the mist standing between Metang and Beedrill. She faces the Beedrill, which is buzzing angrily. Anabel: Please, calm down, Beedrill! I would like to help, but I can’t understand you in your anger. Beedrill continues buzzing, Anabel’s face being in understanding. Ian walks up next to Metang, the two both puzzled. Anabel: I see. They strayed too close to your nest? And you were just defending it? Beedrill buzzes agreeingly. Anabel: You cannot blame them for that transaction. In such a thick mist, they could not have possibly been able to tell they were intruding. Please, let them pass peacefully and they will not disturb you again. Ian steps forward, bowing to the Beedrill. Ian: We are sorry for the intrusion and the attack. Forgive us. The Beedrill buzzes contently, as it flies off. Anabel turns to Ian, concerned. Anabel: What was that for? That seemed like an aggressive attack. Ian: We’ve had, some bad experiences with Beedrill before. Metang: Metang! Meta, meta! Anabel: One injured his leg? I had noticed an irregular walk from you, but I hadn’t imagined such a tale. Ian: You can understand it? Anabel goes over to the water’s edge, sitting down by it. Ian cautiously sits as well, having his right leg extended out. Metang lands next to them. Anabel: Not, understand it really. When one speaks, they have an emotion behind their speech, which forms into a certain shape aura. I can understand what a Pokémon is saying based off the ebb and flow of their emotional aura. Ian: Huh. I have a friend that speaks to Pokémon. I wonder if his power is the same. Anabel: Aura control is stronger in females in general. If he really does possess the ability to interpret aura, then he is very strong indeed. But tell me, what is your dream? You haven’t let this injury stop you from traveling. Ian looks out towards the water, deep in thought. Ian: My main dream, is to have freedom. To be able to live where no one tells me what to do. To achieve that, I plan on becoming Pokémon League Champion. I’m currently building up my strength by challenging the Battle Frontier. Anabel chuckles slightly, Ian raising an eyebrow. Ian: Something funny? Anabel: You think those dreams are correlated. That you need to be champion to be free. Why do you need to beat the Battle Frontier to achieve that dream? Ian: Why? Ian rubs his finger against his face, as if nervous or ashamed. Ian: I, don’t know. I never beat an Elite Four member before. I guess I’m training. Metang: (Worried) Tang. Anabel: Metang says it’s not usual for you to be so uncertain. Are you sure you’re mentally ready to face the Battle Frontier? Ian: I’m already at five symbols. I’m not going to stop now. Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Ian stands up, grimacing slightly when putting pressure on his right leg. He stands up, and continues walking past Anabel. Ian: I’ll see you at the Battle Tower. Anabel brushes the bangs out her face, giggling. Anabel: Figured it out, huh? Ian and Metang walk off, Anabel watching. Anabel: So he’s the one everyone’s talking about. He certainly radiates a powerful aura. But it’s so unstable right now, fluctuating with each movement. I wonder if he’ll succeed. End Scene Ian, Metang, Brendan, Max and Wendy approach the entrance of the Battle Tower, Wendy marveling at it. Wendy: It’s so huge! And a Frontier Brain is here? Max: Definetely seems like an extravagant enough place for one. Ian heads inside the Battle Tower, his limp more pronounced than earlier. The others follow, as Scott’s Ferrari pulls up, him parking out front. Scott: Oh, good! I didn’t miss anything. Scott gets out of the Ferrari, joining the others. Ian takes his position on the battlefield, ready to go. Ian: My name is Ian, and I challenge Salon Maiden Anabel! A doorway on the other side of the room opens, as Anabel and a referee come out. Anabel: Well, hello again. I wasn’t expecting you this early. Ian: I just needed my morning walk. Max: Hold on. Have they met before? Brendan: Leave it to Ian to be all chummy with the Frontier Brains. Ian and Anabel stand on the field, the raised walls surrounding the field having light panels. They turn on, glowing a turquoise coloring. Referee: This will be a three-on… Ian’s leg buckles, him cringing from the pain. Anabel’s eyes furrow, concerned. Ian: This thing is getting on my nerves. I pushed through it with Spencer, but that was active movement. Just standing here feels like a Flamethrower to the leg. How long can I stand here? Referee: And begin! Anabel: No hesitation Ian! Alakazam, my friend! Anabel opens a Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. Its short mustache indicates that it’s Female. Alakazam: Alakazam! Ian: So, she uses Psychic types. Go, Dodrio! Ian throws the Safari Ball, choosing Dodrio. Dodrio: Dodrio! Max: Dodrio?! But, didn’t he hear? Scott: So far, this does not look good. Brendan: Come on, Ian! Show off your stuff! Ian: Dodrio, start with Drill Peck! Dodrio dashes forward, beaks glowing white. He then spirals around, forming a drill. Anabel: Alakazam, catch it with Psychic! Alakazam crosses her spoons, glowing with a blue aura. Dodrio is caught in Psychic, lifted into the air and stopping the Drill Peck. Ian: Uproar! Dodrio opens his beaks, releasing blue ringed sound waves. The Uproar hits Alakazam, distorting her and causing her to drop Dodrio. Dodrio then spirals again, using Drill Peck. Anabel: Not bad. I guess it’ll have to be a close range battle. Alakazam, use Power-Up Punch! Alakazam cocks her fist back, it forming an orange energy sphere over it. Alakazam swings Power-Up Punch, it stalemating with Drill Peck. Dodrio skids backwards along the field, making it back over to Ian’s side. Ian: Strong. And it’ll only get stronger. Dodrio, use Pursuit! Wendy: Pursuit?! Brendan: Oh, man! He really didn’t hear! Max: Ian, wait! Dodrio shimmers with a black aura, as he charges forward, ramming into Alakazam. Alakazam skids back, not taking much damage. Ian’s expression visually changes to utter shock and confusion. Ian: What?! Anabel: So, the pain did inhibit you. I am displeased to hear that. You see those lights? Ian looks at the lighted panels along the walls, still trying to process the situation. Anabel: That light emitted creates a specialty field, creating what is known as an Inverse Battle. In this battle, all type match ups are reversed. For example. Alakazam, use Energy Ball! Alakazam crosses her spoons, forming a sphere of dark green energy. She then fires it at Dodrio, hitting him and exploding. Dodrio drops to the ground, defeated. Referee: Dodrio is unable to battle! The winner is Alakazam! Ian: No way! That was a Grass type move! Max: I’ve never seen Ian this startled and unaware before. Wendy: Just shows that even he has his limits. Anabel: Flying and Normal moves do standard battle damage to Psychic types. And Psychic and Fighting moves do standard damage to a Normal Flying combo like Dodrio. However, Grass type moves, which is resisted by the most type of Pokémon, are now super effective to all of those types, including Flying types. Ian returns Dodrio, still trying to understand the situation. Ian: So, all type match ups are reversed. Ian closes his eyes, taking a moment to think. Ian: Darn it, Ian. You’re slipping. You didn’t prepare for this battle at all. Still, it’s not like you could’ve prepared for this. Now relax. What resists Grass? Sceptile is now out of the question. Psychic types originally are weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost, and resist Fighting and Psychic. '' Anabel: Well? Who will you choose next? Ian: Metang, you’re up. Metang: Metang! Metang floats onto the field, raring to go. Scott: So, the champ finally suffers a setback. Brendan: What are you talking about?! Ian still stands a chance! Wendy: Brendy, you need to open your eyes. Following this guy blindly for all this time is preventing you from seeing that he’s already lost. Ian: Metang, use Confusion! Metang’s eyes glow blue as it releases Confusion, striking Alakazam and knocking her back. Ian: Psychic types are now weak to Psychic attacks. Anabel: That is true. However, that is especially true for you, using a Steel Psychic combo. Steel resists the most types, which means that it now has the most weaknesses. Alakazam, use Psychic! Alakazam uses Psychic, blowing Metang back, it crashing to the ground. It struggles to get up, when Alakazam fires an Energy Ball. The attack connects and defeats Metang. Referee: Metang is unable to battle! The winner is Alakazam! Max: No way! Brendan: Ian’s never been this bad off. Even against dad he stood a chance. Ian closes his eyes again, his leg now wobbling profusely. Ian: ''Focus! You didn’t think out the entirety of the situation! Now, no other Pokémon know Psychic moves, so I have to use Fighting. Combusken would resist Psychic, but Fire would now be weak to Grass moves. But… Referee: Choose your final Pokémon! Ian: (Smirks) Got it. Go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Anabel: Smart choice. Alakazam, use Energy Ball! Alakazam fires Energy Ball, it hitting and exploding on Swampert. Swampert swings his arms and clears the smoke, seeming unfazed. Ian: As a Water Ground combo, Swampert now has the best resistance to Grass moves. Swampert, use Muddy Water! Swampert is surrounded by Muddy Water, the wave washing towards Alakazam. Anabel: Alakazam, use Psychic! Ian: Hammer Arm! Alakazam uses Psychic to split the Muddy Water, as Swampert leaps through it with glowing white arms. Anabel: A Fighting move! Alakazam, use Power-Up Punch! Alakazam charges Power-Up Punch, it clashing with Hammer Arm. The attacks create an explosion, and Alakazam is defeated when the smoke clears. Referee: Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Swampert! Scott: Talk about a power boost from evolution. Brendan: See, Wendy? He has a chance. Wendy: Still not likely. Do you really think Swampert can beat two more Pokémon? Scott: Guess we’ll see. Anabel returns Alakazam, pulling out a new Pokéball. Anabel: Metagross, my friend! Anabel opens a Pokéball, choosing Metagross. Metagross: Meta! Max: Not good. Water usually resists Steel, so it’ll be weak to it now. What’s more… Ian: Mud Shot! Swampert fires Mud Shot, them hitting Metagross in the face. Metagross takes it, unharmed. Anabel: Usually Metagross is weak to Ground attacks. But now it resists them. Metagross, use Psychic! Ian: Muddy Water! Swampert releases a Muddy Water, as Metagross’ Psychic tears through it, slamming into Swampert. Anabel: Meteor Mash! Metagross dashes forward, fist extended. It is surrounded in a blue aura as it charges, it growing in power. Ian: Hammer Arm! Swampert swings Hammer Arm, colliding into Meteor Mash. Swampert struggles to hold it, as Meteor Mash pushes through, striking Swampert head on. Swampert goes flying back, injured. Metagross flies forward again with Meteor Mash, punching Swampert again. Swampert drops, defeated. Referee: Swampert is unable to battle! The winner is Metagross, and the victor is Anabel! Anabel: (Returning Metagross) I have to say, that was impressive. Most trainers don’t even win a single battle in this Inverse Battle. But your judgement was clouded by the perceived effect of your injury. I suggest you get ahold of that injury, before challenging me again. Main Events * Ian battles against Anabel of the Battle Tower, and loses. * Inverse Battles are introduced. * Ian begins having nightmares. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Anabel * Scott * Referee * Archer (dream) * Pryce (dream) Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Alakazam (Anabel's) * Metagross (Anabel's) * Beedrill * Lugia (PT, dream) * Articuno (PT, dream) Trivia * Ian losing at the Battle Tower was inspired by the anime where Ash lost the first time. ** Ian was originally going to win on his first try. * The Battle Tower using the Inverse Battle was thought of to incorporate battle styles from later generations into the story. This location, being a battle tower, made the most sense. * With Swampert's victory, all of the Pokémon that Ian started this Frontier journey with have defeated a Pokémon of a Frontier Brain. * Ian's nightmare featuring Archer and Pryce will play a pertinent role later on. * Wendy's prediction of Ian losing finally comes true. * I decided to have Anabel read aura instead of telepathically communicate with Pokémon to set up the theme with aura. * It is revealed that Ian has a slight fear of Beedrill due to his previous encounter with them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc